


Cold Blooded

by Vitreus_Glaciem



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV First Person, Reader is from New Zealand because why not, ps this is some self indulgent bs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitreus_Glaciem/pseuds/Vitreus_Glaciem
Summary: After moving to England, the reader quickly finds herself in a series of unfortunate situations.Including falling for a certain vampire.





	Cold Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my attempt at writing something for a grossly underappreciated anime. Hopefully it's not shit, but do tell me if it is. I have pretty thick skin. ;P

It was really late when I was finally able to clock out from work for the night. It wasn’t uncommon for me to take extra hours, as working as a bartender at a shady dive bar in the middle of nowhere didn’t exactly pay top dollar. But it was a living at least. Ignoring the perverted leers and flipping off any patrons who whistled at me, I slipped my long coat over my uncomfortably revealing ‘uniform’ and walked out. It was a cold night, my coat wasn’t doing much to keep me warm and it was then that I wished my assigned uniform for working at that shitty bar consisted of more than a black mini skirt and a super low cut white blouse.

My high heels clacked loudly against the footpath as I started my walk back to my shitty apartment. As I walked, I allowed myself to get lost in my thoughts. I pondered how shitty my life turned out to be since moving to England. I figured it’d be good for me to get a change in scenery, maybe I’d find more opportunities here than I did back home in New Zealand.

But _no_ , now I spend most of my nights being harassed by old drunk men and breaking up bar fights when things got a little too ugly between the patrons. It was just as well that my parents made me take classes in martial arts growing up or I may have ended up dead in a dumpster or worse.

I was pulled out of my chain of thought when I felt eyes on me. After working in a shitty dive bar for a while, you gain a sort of intuition for these things. I sped up my pace a bit; being caught by some freak in the dead of night was _not_ something on my bucket list.

Unfortunately, that’s exactly what happened.

As I rounded the corner, I screamed as I felt strong hands wrap themselves around me and pull me towards a firm male torso. Without thinking, I raised my foot and slammed my heel down on my assailant’s foot as hard as I could.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!” the unknown man cried out. His grip loosened and I used that to my advantage. I pulled out of his arms, and bolted before he could grab me again. My heart was racing, adrenaline pumping through me, fuelling me to run faster.

I could hear my assailant getting closer and I was horrified to find I was running out of steam. I was getting tired, my lungs were screaming at me and my legs were starting to ache, but I had to get away. I had to get home.

Fate had other plans, however.

Once again I felt hands grab me and push me to the ground with abnormal strength. I screamed and kicked out, but nothing seemed to faze my attacker. He pulled off my shoes and threw them away, then he pulled me up again and I saw his face. I felt terror run through me as I took in his appearance. He was hideous. With a greasy comb over and an equally greasy pornstache, he was the fucking _epitome_ of the sexual predator stereotype. However it was his beady little eyes that took me off guard. They were red. Bright… fucking… _red_.

He leered at me and that’s when I saw his teeth. They were fucking _fangs_. What the actual fuck. He leaned down and sniffed my neck, moaning disgustingly.

“A virgin… how lucky am I tonight?” he mutters, grinning. I struggled against his grip, but he only tightens it. “Now that’s enough of that…” he licked up my neck and I shrieked, only to have his sweaty palm cover my mouth. “I’m going to have a lot of fun with you before I drain you of every last drop of blood, girly.” My eyes widen and I shake my head, trying with everything in me to pull out of his snakelike grip. He growls and uses the hand he was using to cover my mouth to literally tear my coat off, proceeding to grope my breast through my shirt. I shut my eyes and screamed.

“Let the girl go.” A deep voice spoke, halting my attacker in his movements.

“Get lost, I’m busy here!” my attacker sneered and I looked at the newcomer. As soon as my eyes landed on him, my breath was taken away. He was tall and broad, wearing a long red coat over a black suit with a tied red ascot. His hair was as dark as obsidian, covered by a large red fedora, and his eyes were covered by circular glasses.

My attacker ignored the red man and continued to grope me. I screamed again and he slapped me. “Shut up, you stupid bitch!” he snarled.

“Fuck you, asshole!” I growled, struggling even more in his grip. I looked at the man in red pleadingly.

“My dear…” his velvety voice spoke. “Are you a virgin?”

My eyes widen at his question and my face burns red. The man behind me gasped and growled at the newcomer. “BASTARD!”

The mysterious red man ignored him and kept his attention on me. “I’ll ask you again, are you a virgin?”

All it took was a nod from me before I felt a searing pain in my chest. I looked down and gasped when I saw a gaping hole through my chest. My attacker’s grip loosened and he fell back, while I fell forward, only to be caught in the strong arms of the man in red. I could feel my consciousness fading away, but as I looked up at the mysterious man, I felt any worries disappear. I saw his hat and sunglasses had been discarded and he was staring down at me with a pair of beautiful ruby red eyes, although they looked panicked for some reason…

I wasn’t able to ponder this for long before darkness washed over me.


End file.
